runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Glyphscape/Cooking
Cooking is your typical Runescape economical skill: you take inputs, work quickly, and produce a product. In this case the inputs are the ingredients: legumes, grains, berries, fruits, vegetables, dairy products, meats, and their derivatives. There is a great variety in what you can make with the cooking skill - considerably more than in RS2. Each (most) food takes 3 seconds to cook. Higher-level foods require more ingredients and are more easily burned, but each level in cooking reduces the chance of failing a food by 2%. You only gain experience for cooking your food successfully. Thus it is to your advantage to train cooking on the most basic foods until at least level 70, and then move on to truly cooking what you want to cook, so that you don't end up wasting vast sums of money. Compared to plants failing in farming, however, you're a lot more likely to succeed at cooking any particular dish, though you'll always ruin (such as burn) anything that is too high-level for you. Ruined food is worthless. Unlike in RS2, RS3 cooking can be trained up to level 120, meaning more variety of food to cook and more rewards as you level up your cooking. How to cook Cooking is known as one of the fastest skills to train in RuneScape, as players can cook in many different ways as well as being able to simply buy their raw food items from the Grand Exchange. Before the Grand Exchange was created, the bulk of players usually fished and then cooked their catches. Generally a player who is manually gathering their raw items will cook their food items on a local campfire created through the Firemaking skill near where they are gathering, or take the items they have obtained to a range and cook there. Ranges (which provide a lower burn rate) can be easily located and are almost always well labeled on the map as a cooking pan icon. There are other assorted things that a player can cook on, such as Sulphur Vents, Permanent Campfires as seen in NPC camps, or on Iron Spits. It is important to note that only meat, fish and stew can be cooked on an open fire. Foods like bread, cake, and pie must be cooked on a proper range, Most of these food items will generate an error message if the player attempts to cook it improperly. Raw foods loosely related to hunting, such as raw beast meat, raw chompy, and rabbit must be cooked on an iron spit. To actually cook something, players have to "use" their raw food item on a range or a campfire. If they have more than one food item of the same kind in their inventory, a picture of the food item will appear in the dialogue box. The player can right click on the picture and select how much he/she wants to cook from the up/down icon on the upper-right corner. By default, you cook all the selected raw/uncooked item. If this is your first time cooking follow these steps for maximum effect: *Cook on the Lumbridge range, as there is a bank directly upstairs. *If you do not want to spend much money in this skill, you can kill cows and cook the raw meat on the range or a fire. Items needed As cooking is the skill of turning food from raw to edible, and there is a very wide range of available food types in Runescape, there are many items that players need in order to cook food. Depending on what you are cooking you will need a variety of items such as water or flour. Listed below are the cardinal cooking items which are used to make the most common types of food. *Fish - (raw lobster, raw trout, etc.) *Flour - (Held in a pot) *Water - (Held in a bucket, bowl, vial or jug) *Milk - (Held in a bucket) *Meat - (Raw meat, Raw rat meat, Raw bear meat, Raw yak meat, Raw chicken) *Vegetables - (Cabbages, Grain) *Fruits - (Cooking apple, Grapes, Banana, Redberries, Tomatoes) *Cheese *Bowl *Bucket *Cake tin *Jug *Pie dish *Pot *Knife *Potatoes Table of Foods Cooked Standalone Types of food Meat Players can obtain basic meat from killing chickens, cows, bears, etc. While raw chicken, which them becomes cooked chicken looks a little different, the item uses are identical (e.g., stew.) When a player cooks raw beef, raw bear meat, or raw rat meat, the all three become simply 'cooked meat.' If meat is used on the fire after it is already cooked, it will become burnt and a message will say, "You deliberately burn the nicely cooked meat." This yields no Cooking experience. Raw and cooked meat may also be purchased at the Grand Exchange in Varrock, certain shops, and from other players. Fish Fish are the most common food to cook in RuneScape due to the ease of gathering them, resulting in huge stock available. They heal a great amount of life points and are the recommended food for surviving in an average combat situation. Fish can be easily obtained from fishing, or bought in large amounts from other players. Many players who are power-levelling use high-level fish to gain maximum experience per hour. Snails A sub-type of meat, snails can be cooked by Members. Raw snail meat is obtained by killing snails in the Mort Myre swamp and the neighbouring Haunted Woods, Near the village of Canifis in Morytania. The Priest in Peril quest has to be finished to access Morytania in general, so without this quest both areas are inaccessible. There are more snails in the eastern and southern parts of the swamp than in the Haunted Forest, especially the area known as the winding path. Once a player has found a snail, simply kill it and take the meat for cooking. The first two kinds of snail have a variable heal rate, meaning they do not always heal the same exact amount, but instead have a specific range of life point values that they will restore. There are other foods that have similar effects, such as cave eel. Bread Bread making is done by simply combining a pot of flour with either a jug of water or a bucket of water. When the someone does this, they will be prompted with the option to make several different types of dough. Select the desired type, then quantity, to make the actual dough. Not all types of dough are directly cook-able, but those that are can only be cooked on a range, not on a fire made via the Firemaking skill. Once cooked on the range, regular bread is complete. Other types of dough, such as pitta bread and pastry dough have further steps until completion. Pies Pies are a food that a player must eat in two bites. Similar to pizzas, a player will eat only half of the pie at once, and garner the full benefits related to the pie (a player does not need to eat the whole pie to gain relevant stat boosts). After eating the first half of the pie, the player will obtain the aptly named 'half-pie,' which, once consumed, will revert back to an empty pie dish. Pies allows more life point replenishing power to be crammed into less inventory space, and are often used to give players a bit more health per capita. For example, when a player eats the first half a redberry pie, they will gain 50 Life Points (LP). The other half will stay in the dish, which can be consumed later for an additional 50 LP. Stat boosting pies work the same way, however, the separate boosts do not stack. To make pies, players firstly need to mix a Pot of flour and Water together and select make Pastry dough. Players then use the Pastry dough with an empty Pie dish, to create a 'pie shell.' It should be noted that as it is, pie shells are fairly valuable and well sought after. Once the player has obtained the pie shell, the player just needs to add the appropriate fillings to make the uncooked pie they are after which then needs to be cooked. A pie may be cooked on a range as well as by the bake pie spell in the Lunar Spellbook with no chance of burning. Burnt pies need not be discarded as they can be emptied, and the pie dish can be reused. Once cooked, the pie is complete, but players should be aware that if they accidentally eat half of it, there is a very low chance of selling the resulting half-pie. Stew To make stew, players will need a bowl and some cooked meat or cooked chicken. The bowl has to be filled with Water, from any water source other than a well. The potatoes or cooked meat can be added next, in any order. Gathering and cooking meat is discussed above. Potatoes are found in various locations, generally in the fields around Lumbridge and Draynor where they grow. Members have additional ways of obtaining potatoes, including the farming skill and various shops, especially the grocery shops in the grand tree and Yanille. If the a Member is attempting to make curry, the curry leaves or spice must be added before cooking the stew. Once all the ingredients have been added to the bowl, cook the stew on either a range or fire. Pizza Pizza is a very popular food choice for players who regularly engage in combat, as they heal large amounts of Life points. Pizzas are a very famous choice for players training the Slayer skill not only because of the amount of life points they heal but because, like pies, they are consumed in two bites. Players can eat one half and save the other half for when it is needed, essentially stacking two food items in one inventory spot. To make a pizza, mix flour and water, selecting the pizza base dough type. Once you have the pizza base, add a Tomato and a Piece of Cheese to make a Plain Pizza. Both a tomato and a slice of cheese can be taken from Aggie the Witch's house in Draynor Village north of the bank; however, this method is very time consuming. It can also be obtained in the Bandit Camp (Wilderness). They can also be bought from the food store in Port Sarim and the Culinaromancer's Chest. After obtaining a plain pizza, the pizza must be baked. After baking, It is possible to add various toppings to the pizza, which is a popular money-making method despite offering relatively low experience for simply topping the pizza. Pizzas are very useful for skills such as agility where the player takes constant damage. Cake Cakes are mildly complicated to make, and use several items at once making their assembly rather slow. One slice of cake does not generate a large restoration on its own. Once complete, cakes are eaten in three bites. Eating one or two pieces of a cake will result in either a 2/3 cake or 1/3 cake. The 1/3 and 2/3 cake items cannot be used on one another to reassemble a full cake. The total value of the LP they restore is divided equally among the 3 parts. To actually make a cake, players need a pot of flour, an egg, a bucket of milk, and a cake tin. Eggs are found near the chicken coops around Lumbridge, while milk can be obtained by milking dairy cows into buckets. Dairy cows are found near the combat level 2 cows around Lumbridge, and also on a farm south of Falador, which also houses a churn. When all four items are present, using one on one of the others will combine all four into the cake tin at once. This must then be cooked on a range, and cannot be cooked on a fire. Please note that unlike pies the cake becomes separated from the cake tin when cooked, therefore players cannot cook a full inventory of 28 at once. 14 uncooked cakes will result in 14 cakes as well as 14 cake tins in your inventory. After being cooked, a Cake can be embellished with chocolate by using a Chocolate Bar, or Chocolate Dust to the cake. Potato Toppings Potato Toppings are members only. Potato toppings greatly increase the amount which a potato heals. Toppings can all be eaten as is, but restore less than half of what the complete potato/topping combo would restore. Baked Potato Baking potatoes is members only. To add the topping to a potato, a raw potato must be cooked. Once cooked, add a Pat of Butter to the Potato. This makes a Buttered Potato. Add the topping of your choice to a buttered potato to make a very potent healing item. The tuna and sweetcorn potato is one of the 10 best food items in the game, healing 220 LP in one bite. These items sell for a very high amount, as they entail a large amount of work to create and heal such high amounts. Note that experience here denotes total experience gained for making each item from the raw ingredients. For information on the experience gained for combining items, see the respective item's page. Dairy Dairy products can only be made on Members' worlds with a Dairy churn. A Dairy churn is found on the farm south of Falador, the cooking guild just south of the Grand Exchange and at several other locations. If a player is contemplating a major churning project, it is worth noting that churning is very slow work. Also, as the bucket and dairy item are both retained, all things made at the churn can only be made in sets of 14, along with 14 empty buckets. The buckets do get automatically dropped if the player's inventory is full, so 28 can be churned in one go, if the player does not mind the loss of the buckets. Wine Wine is made from a jug of water and a bunch of grapes. Grapes can be found in the Cooking guild, In the Phoenix Gang's hideout, as a common drop from Guards, or members can steal them from Fortunato's Fine Wine in Draynor Village at level 22 Thieving; members who have completed a portion of Recipe for Disaster can obtain grapes from the Culinaromancer's chest. Members cannot grow grapes with the farming skill. Jugs can be found in a large variety of places, including a spawn point on the top floor of the cooking guild. Simply Using grapes on the jug of water to make Unfermented Wine. Approximately ten seconds later, the wine will ferment and either be drinkable, or go bad. Wine gives 200 experience for a good jug, and none for a bad jug. If you make the maximum amount of jugs in one trip (14) successfully, you will get 2800 experience. An interesting historical note, Wine was once consumed in two doses, but this ability has been discontinued. Half jugs of wine, known formally as Half full wine jug, can still be purchased on the grand exchange, but are worth several million gold pieces each as there is no longer any way to produce them. Hot drinks The only hot drink is nettle tea, which is members only. To make nettle tea, players need first a bowl of water. Next, nettles are needed. Nettles are located near the prison along the road between the Wizard's Tower and Draynor Village, south-east of the slayer master in Canifis, or next to the yew trees in Edgeville. It is important to note that nettles will hurt players when they pick them up unless they are wearing leather type gloves (decorative types of gloves do not work.) The nettles have to be used with the bowl of water to make nettle-water. The nettle-water next has to be boiled on a range to turn it into nettle tea. The tea can then be poured into an empty cup. Empty cups can be bought or stolen from the tea stall in Varrock or by speaking to Brother Galahad, located east of the coal trucks. Also, if a player wants to add milk to their tea, they can obtain some milk in a bucket and use it with the tea. Adding milk is optional and has no real benefits, an amusing reflection of real life. Brewing Brewing involves the fermenting of raw ingredients into ales or cider. Brewing may be considered quite useful since most of the ales boost certain stats. This can also make a number of ales valuable. It is, however, quite a slow process and so is not a viable means of training. The products are not useful for healing unlike most areas of cooking. There are two types of brew that can be made - ales and cider. To brew ales, you have to use the fermenting vats located in either of the breweries in either Keldagrim or Port Phasmatys. Each place has only one vat, in which one ale can be brewed at a time. To start brewing ale, 2 buckets of water, 2 lots of Barley malt, the main ale ingredient, and a pot of ale yeast must be added to the fermenting vat (in that order). The main ingredient is specific to the type of ale being brewed. Once the ale yeast is added, the ale will begin fermenting. This will usually take several days to brew. Once it is done brewing, you can turn the valve between the vat and the attached barrel to move brewed ale to the barrel, and then collect the ale in Beer glasses or calquat kegs. The barrel will produce 8 doses of the ale. Ale in calquat kegs are in most cases considerably more valuable. To make cider, you should first take 16 apples and 4 buckets to the cider barrel at one of the breweries in either Keldagrim or Port Phasmatys. 4 cooking apples should be added to and mushed in the barrel. An empty bucket should then be used to collect it in a bucket. Once 4 buckets are filled, add them to the fermenting vat, then add ale yeast into the fermenting vat. It will then start fermenting. All of the brews boost a certain skill, as shown in the table below. Some of the brews have a variable boost amount which is relative to the players level, boosting more as the players level increases. All brews, except cider, have a mature type. A mature ale has increased potency compared to its counterpart. Any mature ale will increase the basic boost of that ale by +1 over the normal ale of that type. Mature ale will be brewed randomly when brewing an ale as normal, although the chance of brewing a mature ale is increased by using The stuff during the brewing process. * For a Mature Ale: Simply add +1 (or -1) to all stat effects of the basic ale. Example: Slayer's respite (m) Slayer: +2, Attack: -3, Strength: -3. Gnome Cooking Gnome cooking is very complicated, and is best left with its own specially dedicated guide. The gnome foods plays a big part in the Gnome Restaurant activity, more detailed information can be found in article linked to above but following is a general guide for how a player can get aquanted with gnome cooking. Although it is complex, somewhat expensive, and requires a wide variety of unusual ingredients, gnome cooking can provide a good avenue to advance cooking from around 10 up to about 30 in good speed. To obtain the cookbook with all the recipes for gnome foods, a player can go to The Grand Tree in the Gnome Stronghold and find the gnome called Aluft Gianne Sr . He is on the west side of the first level up of the grand tree and is dressed as a chef. Talk with him, and offer your assistance to him. He will take you on as a kind of apprentice and tell you some basics, give you the recipe book and a small set of the basic tools you need to create gnome dishes. He will assign you a succession of dishes to prepare. Once you have prepared the dish to his satisfaction he will ask you to make another, then another moveing steadily up the chart of assorted gnome foods. If you are using this method to train your cookinjg up and get an assignment you do not have the correct level to prepare, then you simply need to train till you do. Use the shops and resourses in the gnome stronghold to make more gnome foods if you wish, or cook other foods that you may have. For each dish the player can buy supplies from the shop run by a gnome called Hudo who is found by the cooking range nearby Gianne, but ever since the shop stock update this has been severely limited. Players going through the tutorial will start by making crunchies which can stored at a bank in The Grand Tree and later sold on the Grand Exchange. As your skill levels improve you will be able to make battas then eventually bowls. Once you have completed the training excersizes he gives you, you can start the Gnome Cooking activity, which has several useful rewards. Temporary boosts *Chef's delight is a type of beer made by players which temporarily increases Cooking level by 1-5 level/s when drunk (5% of base cooking level). *Chef's delight (m) adds another level to the boost of regular chef's delight, making the boost 2 to 6. *Orange Spicy stew raises Cooking level by up to 6 temporarily, but randomly can also have the opposite effect and lower it by 6, which can stack, leading to the possibility of completely draining your cooking level if you are unlucky enough. The level boosting ability unfortunately, does not stack. *Cooking cape when a player equips the cape, it increases your cooking level by one for a short period of time. Cooking Cape of Accomplishment You can buy this skillcape from the Head Chef at the Cooking Guild in Varrock once you reach 99 Cooking. *A Chef's Hat or the possession of Varrock Armour 3 (This doesn't need to be equipped or even held - Can be in your bank) is required for entry to the Cooking Guild. From here, a player must pay 99,000 coins for the cooking skillcape. If you already have a cooking skillcape, it can be used in place of a Chef's Hat for entry to the Cooking Guild. See also *Cooking in Dungeoneering *Free-to-play Cooking training, a guide to training Cooking for free-to-play players *Pay-to-play Cooking training, a guide to training Cooking for pay-to-play players *Food *Constitution If you are interested in the current state of the being of the cooking community, or wish to read Jagex's official explanations of anything to do with cooking, see the below links. *Cooking hiscores page on the RuneScape website. *Game Guide articles on cooking. et:Cooking Trivia *There was a bug after the first update of 2 September 2009, during which people could cook 50% faster. This bug was fixed in a later update that day. *There was a bug some time in 2006 that when players tried to cook Lobsters on the range next to the Fletching shop in Catherby, they would never burn it. This was exploited by players training Cooking on the range nearby. Since there was a bank right next door, players flocked here to train cooking. This was fixed a few days later. No action was taken against the players who exploited this glitch. *Before Fishing was added in June 2001, the experience for cooking meat depended on the player's cooking level, namely, 25 + 1.75 * level. *Before pies were added in March 2001, the amount of healing provided by bread and meat (the only food available at the time) depended on the player's Cooking level. *In the far past burnt foods were a choice item for scam artists, with scams such as burnt lobsters being sold for outrageous prices, advertised as 'rare grey lobsters.' Being, indeed grey, but by no means rare or at all valuable the scammers made large quantitys of illegitimate money with this tactic. This sort of scamming is one of the primary reasons that Jagex has instituted the strict trade was in place until a recent update, and is a severe offence of the magnitude required to garner severe punishments such as banning on players attempting it in earnest. Luckily this sort of scam has largely fallen to the wayside, at last thwarted by Jagex's security measures. *At level of 55 cooking on ranges without cooking gauntlets when cooking salmon, you will always have one burnt fish in your inventory at the end of each trip. *In one of Evil Bob's random event, players are teleported to ScapeRune and are forced to uncook fish. However, you do not lose Cooking experience in doing so. If you have cooked food in your inventory, and try to uncook it, you will say," I Need Uncooking skill of at least 70 to attempt that". Followed by,"wait, i don't even have an uncooking skill." *In the Rogue's Den, there is a fire very close to a bank. This makes it a very popular and efficient spot for training cooking. *The Cauldron displayed when the player gains a cooking level is a Troll Cauldron which are usually used to cook humans. *The Cooking noise made when Cooking in RuneScape Classic was a recording of Andrew Gower's mum frying bacon in their kitchen at home.http://twitter.com/RuneFest/status/22349086468 *Before Cook-X update which took place 12 September 2005, people had to manually cook every product. At that time there were only around 700 accounts with cooking 99.